Phoebe's Magic
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: In Harry's Fourth Year, he informs Cedric of the Dragons, but what if Harry was different from the way everyone thought of him, more-so than they could HOPE to realize? This comes out in the First Task...and it changes everything. CDHP VKHG RonBashing!
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe's Magic

Chapter One

DISLCAIMER: I own only my ideas.

Okay, I haven't checked this pairing out in a while and a story idea just SMACKED MY FACE!

OW! It did it again because I tried to ignore it!

CedricxHarry, SLASH FOR THE DUMMIES! And YES, this might be out of order, BUT IT'S A FREAKING FANFIC! I'LL HAVE IT SO OUT OF ORDER THAT IT'LL MAKE YOUR HEAD SPIN IF I WANNA!

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry gazed at all the little badges everyone was wearing…that everyone was using to mock him. With a soft sigh and the long-practiced ability of ignoring people, he shouldered his bag a little higher, holding the strap with one hand. _After all, they're only doing it because they don't know any better,_ he thought to himself.

Looking up, he caught sight of Cedric Diggory, one of his three rivals in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. _Is he really a rival? We're both in this for Hogwarts…so I suppose he isn't…_ He snapped out of his own little world when he heard the usually calm and gentle Hufflepuff shout in anger.

"NO! I will not!" Cedric yelled at who he thought was his friend. "If you knew me half as well as you should and not half as well as you'd like, you would know that I would never do that to him!

"Harry Potter is my fellow Champion, _not_ my rival!" he continued, taking the tormenting badge that his classmate held. "I will not treat him the way the rest of you lower yourselves to!" He threw the palm-sized pin on the ground and stomped on it harshly. "I will help him any way I can! If I have to start with these ridiculous things, then I will!"

The seventeen-year-old nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Thank you," Harry murmured with a soft smile. "But I wanted to tell you, the First Task is getting around dragons."

"Isn't it against the rules to share information like that?" Cedric asked him, turning to give Harry his full attention.

"The difference between breaking the rules and being punished for it is merely getting caught," Harry answered with a wink of his lime-emerald eyes.

_He does have really beautiful eyes…a lovely smile, too…and beautiful lips…_ Instead of giving evidence to the less-than-pure track his thoughts were quickly taking, he grinned. "You've got a point," he replied. "Thank you for the…ah…advice."

"You deserve to win this…I'll help you in any possible way I can," Harry said with another gentle smile before easily slipping away into a passing crowd of students.

"I don't deserve this anymore than you do, Harry," Cedric thought aloud, ignoring the insistent tapping on his shoulder. He snagged the offending finger, bending it backwards as he turned to face the one who had tried to get him to wear that horrible badge. "Do you see now? I will not hurt someone like him…someone who would be so selfless…so…so…so _Hufflepuff_."

Cedric's classmate took the badge from his robes and made a show for everyone to see as he stomped it into bits, much the same way Cedric had only a few minutes before.

Cedric smiled and looked up, catching very-green eyes and smiling wider before the owner of the dazzling eyes disappeared into the castle.

_**Break**_

Harry smiled to himself as he walked to his next class, thinking about the light-brown-haired Seventh Year. "Hello," he said to Hermione as his best friend came up beside him.

"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Harry nodded. "What I really want to know is…what's got you in such a good mood?" she questioned with a sneaky smile and a glint in her eyes.

"You should know," Harry answered with a secretive smirk before entering the classroom.

_**Break**_

Harry took a deep breath as Cedric's hand slipped inside the bag then came out, revealing the Swedish Short-Snout. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Harry's breath hitched only slightly when he realized he would have the Hungarian Horntail. Giving a soft, low hiss in Parseltongue, the miniature creature calmed as he pulled it from the bag.

"Good luck, everyone," Bagman stated before leaving the tent to make his way to the commentary stand.

"Psst! Harry!" Harry looked over at the split in the tent.

"Hermione? You know you aren't allowed back here," Harry replied as he stepped over to where her voice was coming from. "I'll be careful, promise."

"Remember the Summoning Charm you worked so hard on," she hissed in reply, wanting so badly to hug him but knowing she couldn't.

"I will," Harry responded before moving away and back to the gathering of Champions. The sad thing was that he would have to use the training he had up his sleeves that he had been doing since he was a small child...the training he hid from Hermione. _I hate to keep this from her…but I couldn't let anyone know of my advantage until I'm ready to use it,_ he thought to himself as he stepped up beside Cedric. "Good luck," he mumbled.

"I'm going to need it," was the Hufflepuff's lightly-shaky response.

"You'll be fine so long as you keep your head."

Cedric snorted at the ironic statement, getting a laugh from Harry. "Good luck to you, too, you crazy Gryffindor."

"There's a thin line between insanity and genius," Harry informed with a crafty smile before the older teenager's name was called. _Just be careful, Cedric…_ he thought to himself. When he heard the cheers, he gave a sigh of relief. That relief turned into a groan of displeasure when his own name was finally called. "Time to face the music," he grumbled while staring at the dragon.

He leapt easily to the side when a jet of flame was shot at him, the dragon hoping to roast him alive for the threat to what she thought was her egg. Using his momentum, he continued, twisting around the flames with shocking ease. Taking a quick moment to hide behind a boulder, he scratched his cheek before giving a sheepish smile. _Now or never_, he realized, using the magic within his body to amplify his voice and toggle the voice box within his throat.

Harry leapt out from behind the boulder and _roared_.

The dragon shrank back slightly, curving her wings around her egg to keep it safe from the creature before her.

Harry gave a soft, soothing hiss when the dragon was calm enough. _**"Do you sense a being within what you guard, Great Lady?"**_ he asked in gentle Parseltongue, getting a resounding gasp from the audience.

The Hungarian Horntail turned her head to stare at the egg before giving a loud cry of anguish.

Harry stepped up close to her, reaching his hand out to rub soothing strokes along the great beast's snout. _**"The egg is not real… It is conjured, Great Lady,"**_ he informed as he continued to carefully and gently slide his hands across the dragon's snout.

"_**Magic is the basis of life!"**_ the dragon replied. _**"Of **_**all**_** life! Magic is miracles! Life is a miracle! How dare they do this do me…**_**to us**_**?"**_ she roared in anger.

Harry reached out with his magic to pull her head down so that he could look directly into her eyes. _**"They do not know better… These people you see are like younglings compared to your lifetime, Great Lady,"**_ he explained calmly and with a small smile. _**"They do not know that they have hurt you because they do not know of the Great One's ways."**_

"_**What of you, then? You are tinier than the ones you call younglings! Will you treat us this way?"**_

"_**My body is the only young thing that I possess, Great Lady,"**_ Harry answered, sadness swallowing his voice. _**"I will take the egg for you…and I will keep it safe as if it were my own until the magic leaves it."**_

"_**I understand, wise one… You treat us as equals…and so you shall be treated,"**_ the dragon replied, rubbing her nose against Harry's cheek.

The spot was still warm when Harry was laying on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, cradling the golden egg to his chest and blatantly refusing to open it.

_**Break**_

Harry kept the egg with him at all times, holding it close to his heart, much like a dragon would. Professor McGonagall had asked him to put it away as it was disrupting her class, but he had replied that he made a promise and would not break it. Professor Snape, however, had not been so kind, and Harry nearly bit his hand, holding the egg closer and getting sniggers from the Gryffindors.

"What's with you and that egg, Harry?" Cedric asked him one afternoon, catching Fleur's and Viktor's attention.

"He does 'ave a good point, Harry," Viktor stated, reaching over to poke the golden piece of magic.

Harry pulled a flysmacker from nowhere and swatted the offending hand with it before smacking Viktor's forehead for good measure. After withdrawing his weapon of choice amid laughter, he said, "I made a promise to the Great Lady," with a small smile on his face as he held the egg a little closer to his heart.

"I thought there was something…strange…when you went up against that Horntail, Harry," Cedric admitted. "I didn't hear anything from it."

"I used Parseltongue. What is a dragon but a great snake?" Harry asked rhetorically as he ran his fingers gently over the golden shell. "I only wish it was real… I agree with the Great Lady…"

"Vat did yoo talk avout?" Viktor asked, not attempting to touch the egg Harry held so carefully again.

"I told her that I would treat this egg as if it were a youngling of my own," he answered. "I am ashamed of wizards in her stead… They treated those mothers horribly…having them guarding eggs that held no heart…no soul… I would have this small egg be alive with a heart and soul… I want it to hatch into a small youngling that I can take care of where a Great Lady cannot…where I can teach the youngling what no other human understands…"

"Vou hav a big 'eart, 'Arry," Fleur said as Harry stared sadly at the egg. "But vou are going to hav to open eet," she added. "Eet is a key part in zis tournament."

"I would rather lose this silly competition as to have to kill my dream," Harry murmured, feeling as though his heart was crying for the mother dragon. He hadn't even realized that he was actually crying until a teardrop splashed on the egg.

"Harry-!" Cedric's call did not reach the teen as a white glow enveloped Harry and the large egg he held.

The glow broke into sparks before something started causing the egg to bulge out in places.

"Get back!" Viktor pulled Cedric and Fleur to him and away from Harry, getting a small fight from the struggling, elder Hogwarts Champion.

Suddenly, the egg cracked, a small snout poking out of the little hole that was created.

"Harry…how did…wow…" Cedric stuttered before just staring as Harry picked a piece of shell off the small, golden, green-eyed dragon's head.

"Phoebe," Harry murmured with a soft smile before a jet of black flame nearly singed his eyebrows. _The fire doesn't hurt me,_ he realized with an even wider smile.

"_**Mama!"**_

"Of course I'll be your mum," Harry said with a laugh, lifting the small dragon and being careful of her fragile, tiny wings.

"You…Harry…" Cedric came up beside him, having gotten away from Viktor's slackened grip. "You're amazing."

"Thank you," Harry said with a kind smile, laughing as he spun little Phoebe around in a circle.

"Why Phoebe?"

"Phoebus is Latin for 'sun,' and she is my little ball of sunshine," Harry answered as she crawled up his arm to sit on his shoulder, flapping her wings to catch a small bit of air. _**"You're still too small, Phoebe. You will fly, I promise you,"**_ he said to her.

"Can ve touch 'er?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Harry introduced his fellow Champions to his little youngling, unaware of the eyes that followed him before the owner dashed into the castle.

_**Break**_

"Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore came up behind the teen as he sat beside the lake, watching Phoebe swim. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to keep that dragon."

"Phoebe is part of my magic, Headmaster… She is my youngling and my familiar," Harry replied softly as Phoebe sent a small, black fireball at the Headmaster. _**"Now, Phoebe…"**_

"_**He upset you, Mama."**_

"_**He wants to take you away from me…"**_ Harry told her, dashing into the water to get her when she gave an anguished shriek. _**"Shh…shh… I won't let him take you, little sunshine…"**_ He looked over at Dumbledore. "Don't you wonder _how_ I got her, Headmaster?"

"I do, Harry, but I am more concerned for the safety of the children," he answered.

"Do you remember the dragon I was supposed to face in the First Task? The egg she was guarding?" Dumbledore nodded. "Phoebe came from that egg. My magic gave her a heart and a soul. I am, quite literally, her mother. Taking a dragon from its mother…it is against the Great One's Law."

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "I can't take your familiar, either, Harry. You may want to be ready for the hand of the Ministry. I could not take action, but they will try everything to take that small dragon from you."

"Thank you for the warning, Headmaster."

"Can I see her?" Harry laughed at the childlike glee in the Headmaster's eyes and question.

_**Break**_

Professor Snape glared at the dragon on Harry's shoulder as she nuzzled her mother's cheek. He sneered even more when Harry gave a little laugh. "Potter! I will not permit that _beast_ in my classroom!" he snarled, finally having had enough of the touchy moments.

Harry glared at him before a stream of black flame came at the Professor.

"_**I'll set that greasy hair on fire, you bastard!"**_

"Phoebe!" Harry tried to scold but his laughing took away from his actual intentions.

"_**What? He made you mad! I'll burn that snarky expression right off his face!"**_

Harry laughed until he could not breathe correctly…until his cauldron exploded. "Gah!" He pulled Phoebe off his shoulder and held her close to his chest as he turned away. When nothing hit him, he turned to see a golden shield keeping him safe. "Phoebe?"

He could've sworn the dragon grinned at him.

_**Break**_

"_**You're getting too big to be on my shoulder, little sunshine,"**_ Harry murmured sadly.

"_**I'm magic itself, remember?"**_ she asked. _**"Mama, how's this?"**_ She slowly shrunk until she was small enough to fit on his shoulder again.

"_**But…what?"**_

"_**Silly Mama… I can shift! I can grow until I'm as big as I've grown so far, but I can shrink to the size I was when I was born!"**_ she answered with a happy cry. _**"And I stay as strong as I would be in my actual size!"**_ she added as she flew up and tackled Harry.

Harry landed on his bum with a laugh. _**"I love you, Phoebe,"**_ he murmured softly while holding her tightly.

"_**I love you, too, Mama."**_

"Are you going to get all kissy-kissy with that thing?"

"Phoebe ees not a zing!" Fleur yelled as she came up beside Harry. "Do not even zink of asking me to ze Yule Ball, vou horrid slime! I know zat was vour plan!"

"You deserved that, Ron," Hermione said to him as Harry and Fleur walked away, Cedric and Viktor coming up beside them. "Phoebe is like Harry's child. You remember when he said how she was born! She is part of him! Phoebe _is_ Harry's child!" Hermione gazed at him for a few moments. "You used to think dragons were wonderful, Ron. Wait a minute… You're still jealous! Oh my God!"

"Sounds like Hermione has your back, Harry," Cedric said to the teen while rubbing under Phoebe's chin. She gently thumped her tail on Harry's back in pleasure, whining when he stopped. Cedric laughed until she sent a belch of fire at him.

"Don't anger the dragon," Viktor advised. "Er…Harry… How vill yoo find out the clue to the next task?"

Harry looked up at the older Champions with puppy eyes, Phoebe doing the same beside him. "Won't you guys tell me?"

Cedric was the first to cave under the onslaught.

_**Break**_

"_**He likes you, Mama,"**_ Phoebe said suddenly as she touched down on the ground, Harry perching on his Firebolt beside her.

"_**Who does?"**_ he asked, mildly confused.

"_**Cedric. I can feel the waves of attraction he gives off when around you…**_**only**_** when he's around you,"**_ she answered, rubbing her slender form against Harry's to get him to scratch her between her shoulder blades.

"_**Really? …I like him, too…"**_

"_**Speak of the devil,"**_ Phoebe replied with a sly, draconic smirk.

"Hey, Harry! Harry!" Cedric ran up to him, holding onto his broom. "Were you getting ready to go for a fly?"

"Sure. Join us?" Harry asked, holding up a small, golden ball with wings. He grinned at the excited expression that overcame Cedric's face. "A man after me own heart," he said, letting the little ball go before rocketing off into the air, Phoebe hot on his tailwind.

Cedric came up beside him and grinned. "After your heart, indeed," he murmured, shooting off when Harry blinked at him and Phoebe sniggered.

_**Break**_

"Getting awful close with the enemy, aren't you, Harry?" Ron asked one day, glaring at Cedric, Viktor, Fleur, and especially Phoebe, who was in her full size, her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

Phoebe snorted at Ron, a plume of black flame coming close to hitting him.

"Why are you so jealous that I have people who care about me, Ron? You have eight people in your family who have always loved you…when I have barely had any," Harry said softly. "You become jealous of the fame and trouble that follows me like a plague… You are jealous of my youngling because she is a dragon and because you will never have one… I don't understand you, Ron."

Phoebe wrapped her tail around Harry and nuzzled his cheek, giving a soft whimper.

Cedric wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, moving close enough for the teen to bury his face in the Seventh Year's chest without moving away from Phoebe. Viktor and Fleur moved closer to him, as well. "You don't deserve him, Weasley. He has the heart of a Hufflepuff and the bravery of Gryffindor to let people see it…"

"And ze brilliance of Ravenclaw to know _when_ to let people see eet…" Fleur continued.

"Vith the cunning of Slytherin to not let the same people rip it out ov his chest," Viktor finished. "That is vy ve are vith him… He does not treat us as a rival vould."

"You aren't my rivals," Harry stated, his voice lightly muffled by Cedric's chest. "And you're really warm," he murmured to the Hufflepuff.

Phoebe sniggered, leaning up to nuzzle Cedric's cheek in acceptance.

"I see how it is, then… Never knew you for stabbing someone in the back," Ron stated, snarling the last part at Harry.

"Vou are ze one who turned 'is back," Fleur reminded. "'Arry did not put 'is name in ze Goblet. He was with vou ze entire time. Remember zat," she continued.

Harry looked up at his friends and fellow champions. "Thank you."

"No problem," the three replied as they left Ron standing with his mouth hanging open.

"TOLD YOU SO!" Hermione's voice rang down the hallway.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Well, I'd say that was a good note to end on. :P

Up next: Second Task with a twist.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe's Magic

Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

Skipped the Yule Ball, sorry, but it basically goes like in the movie except Ron is still mad at Harry, so they don't talk or anything, and it hurts Harry that Cedric goes with Cho but Harry makes a mockery of the Tournament tradition by dancing with Phoebe instead of a human girl.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry gasped as he woke in the middle of the night. "Phoebe…?" She wasn't curled up with her head on his chest, she wasn't in her small form and snuggled into his neck – she wasn't even in the room. _Phoebe's not here… Phoebe… _"PHOEBE!"

He leapt from the bed, ignoring his robe and racing out of the dorm in his pajama pants and barefoot. He called for her in the Common Room before running out of Gryffindor Tower. "Lady Guardian!" he called, frantically knocking on the frame of the Fat Lady.

"What are you- What's the matter, dear?" she asked, having been ready to shriek for her sleep being disrupted.

"Someone's taken Phoebe!" he answered, tears welling in his eyes. "I can't find her!"

"Your little youngling?" she asked, getting a nod. "I can't help you, child. I don't know anything. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, ma'am," Harry murmured before taking off down the stairs. "Phoebe! Phoebe!" he called as he ran down the hallways. _**"Phoebe!"**_ he called in Parseltongue before finally collapsing from exhaustion somewhere on the Third Floor. "…Phoebe…" he choked through a sob.

"Harry?" a tentative voice called. "Is that you?"

"Neville? I…I thought you were in bed?"

"Well…we were…until you shouted for your dragon," was the lightly stuttered answer. "I…I got something for you yesterday, too. It should help in the next task!"

"Er…sorry for waking you…" Harry mumbled before looking up at Neville's outstretched hand. "What is _that_?" he asked, watching the seaweed-like thing.

"It's gillyweed! It'll let you breathe underwater for an hour!"

"And…how's that supposed to help me?"

"Well, you know that the next task is in the lake, right? And the Merpeople took something precious from you, right? Well, this'll help you!" Neville answered.

"'Something precious'… Phoebe! That's where she is!" Harry realized, looking up at Neville gratefully. "Thank you so much, Neville! But…how did you know?"

"Er…that…well, that I can't tell you," the timid teen answered as he pulled Harry up from the floor.

"I don't care actually. I owe you one…no, two! You're helping me with the task, _and_ you helped me find where Phoebe is…though I still can't rest easy…" Harry said, mumbling the last part. _I wonder who Cedric's precious person will be._

_**Break**_

Harry groaned as he put on the quite skimpy uniform that was provided for them. _I'm glad they gave us pants and a hoodie to put on over it, or we'd all freeze! …I wonder what Cedric will look like…_ Harry blushed at his last thought before thinking about Phoebe. _She'd better be okay, or I'm going to have to kill someone._

Harry's eyes were fierce as he walked down to the Black Lake, the gillyweed in his pocket.

"Good luck," Bagman said as each came by him until he got to Harry, who pulled him down by the collar of his cloak.

Harry stared straight into the wizard's eyes before snarling, "If Phoebe is hurt, I'll strangle you with your own intestines." He shoved the man back before stalking off, his every step purposeful as he came closer to the water. He was still snarling as he pulled his hoodie off and kicked his pants to rest with his shoes.

"Harry?" Cedric asked, lightly touching the teen's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"They took Phoebe," the teen growled. "I want my sunshine back," he continued, still snarling.

Cedric gave a little smile and wrapped Harry in a one-armed hug. "She'll be okay. She has you coming to save her. Good luck," he said before going back to his starting place. 'They took Phoebe,' he mouthed to Fleur and Viktor, watching as the Veela and Bulgarian paled.

As soon as Harry was able to jump in the water, he pulled the gillyweed from his pocket, swallowed it, and dove in. He ignored the slight pain of the gills being cut into his neck then connecting to his lungs and webbing growing between his fingers and toes as he started swimming. _Thanks, Neville,_ he thought toward his roommate for not only getting the plant for him but telling him everything about it.

_**Break**_

When Harry came to the end, he saw Hermione, Gabrielle, Phoebe,…and Cho. He winced at the pain that struck through his chest before going to his youngling. Using his wand, he sliced through her ropes and held her close. _She's not breathing!_

"It is a spell, young one," a Mermaid said as she swam up beside him. "A stasis charm, nothing harmful and nothing more."

"For Bagman's life, it better not be," Harry growled, watching as Cedric came up. He gave another small wince and looked away, holding Phoebe even closer. He felt eyes on him and looked up to lock green with grey. He gave a small smile and said, "Don't worry; I'm staying until everyone comes."

'Hero,' Cedric mouthed to him through his bubble charm.

Harry grinned and motioned him toward the surface. Cedric sighed, but did so, Viktor coming soon after him to take Hermione. Harry smiled at that before continuing to look around. _Where's Fleur?_ he wondered, looking through the seaweed and arches to try to find her. "Where's the Veela?" he asked aloud.

"She had been trapped and had to be rescued. She is not coming."

_Her sister won't be staying here,_ the teen resolved, bringing his wand out to cut her ropes as well, grabbing her around the waist and swimming with everything left toward the surface. He suddenly felt a tentacle wrap around his ankle, getting a soft cry of pain from him at the sharp stinging.

He pushed Phoebe and Gabrielle toward the surface, hoping they would get there as he was pulled further back. _Oh crap,_ he thought as he felt his gills sealing up and the webbing between his fingers and toes degenerating. He quickly pulled his magic behind his back and willed, _Explode!_

He was flung bodily from the water and through the air. He landed with a rough _thunk_ on the dock, coughing to get the remaining water from his lungs as Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor came over to him, Phoebe flying like a rocket and beating them all.

"Are yoo okay?" Viktor asked as they helped the teen stand.

"Vou hav ze grace of a flying anveel," Fleur said with a laugh before kissing both of his cheeks and Phoebe's head. "Vou did not hav to save my seester! But I zank vou so very much!" She hugged him tightly, getting many 'ouches' from him, before going to hug her sister as well.

Cedric only smiled at him as he kept an arm around the teen to help hold the blanket on him. When the others had left, he asked softly, "Why did you look at me that way?"

"If I told you… No, I can't risk your happiness for my selfishness," Harry answered, murmuring the last part softly.

"But…wanting me? You think you are selfish because you want me?" Cedric knew he had hit the proverbial nail on the head when Harry bit his lip and looked down.

A soft, humorless laugh echoed from Harry before he said, "I want a family… I want parents, and grandparents, and sisters, and brothers, and my little Phoebe… I want someone to love me for who I am and not what I can do for them… I want to live so far away from a place where the only reason I don't have scars is because of my magic and Ragnarok… How can I say I'm _not_ selfish when so many others do, too…when so many others have the same wishes I do…?"

"But…Harry…"

"No… You have Cho. I can't take you away from her." Harry stepped away, nearly breaking down at the keening cry of sadness that Phoebe gave.

Cedric snorted. "You think she's my precious someone, don't you? They brought her here because they saw me dancing with her at the Yule Ball! They brought her here because I took her to the Ball as my date!" Cedric placed his hands on either side of Harry's face and forced the teen to look at him. "I'm not brave enough to destroy tradition by dancing with a dragon youngling…like you are," he added as he softly stroked the younger teen's cheekbones with his thumbs before leaning down to gently press his lips against Harry's shock-frozen ones.

Harry felt Phoebe's nose nudging his back, and he got the clue. He leaned up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck, giving a tiny moan at the softness of Cedric's lips. He moaned a bit louder when the wet warmth of Cedric's tongue slid across his lower lip then into his mouth.

"You queer!" Ron's voice echoed.

Harry held his arms tighter around Cedric's neck to keep the older teen from pulling away, but the Hufflepuff only held him tighter. "Don't let me fall," Harry murmured against Cedric's lips.

"Not if I can help it," was the equally quiet reply.

_**Break**_

Cedric kept his arm like a steel band around Harry's waist, and Phoebe stayed by Harry's side in her full size like his guardian angel, spitting her black fire at anyone who tried to upset the couple.

"_**Mama,"**_ she called softly as they passed by a door, but she stopped, looking straight at the door. _**"There's someone here, Mama."**_

"_**Can you… Professor Moody?"**_ Harry asked, feeling the magic around the man. _**"He's never felt right, Phoebe…"**_

"_**He's never smelled right, either,"**_ she replied as Cedric looked at Harry curiously.

"_**What can you hear?"**_

"**Portus**_**… What's that?"**_ she asked, looking at Harry with adorable confusion all over her face.

"_**He's making a Portkey… What else can you hear, Phoebe?"**_ She answered him, and Harry's jaw dropped open. "Cedric, we have to go…now!" he hissed at the Seventh Year, grabbing him by the hand and running down the hallway. Phoebe easily kept up by flying beside Harry.

"This way," Cedric whispered, pulling him down another hall. "Pine Fresh," he said to the painting. "It's the Prefect's Bathroom. We're lucky no one's in here."

Phoebe sniggered, and Harry knew what was going through her head. "Phoebe! You nasty-minded youngling!"

Cedric grinned. "You wouldn't have said anything if you weren't thinking it, too," he murmured as he brought his face close to Harry's then kissed him tenderly. "Seems like Phoebe has the right idea in mind," he said with a laugh, the water already filling the giant tub. "This is where I was going to tell you to go to figure out the secret of those eggs…until yours hatched, anyway. I'm still trying to figure out how that happened…"

"Isn't it enough that it did?" Harry murmured, slipping his robe off before blushing slightly.

Phoebe snorted before giving a draconic grin. _**"Silly Mama,"**_ she said with a laugh before stepping in front of Harry and stretching her wing upwards to block him from view. When Cedric looked at her questioningly, she had the wish to be able to speak English.

Harry forgot about his privacy when his youngling started thrashing her head, seeming to try to scratch at her throat. "Phoebe! What is it?" He kneeled down to put her head in his lap and gently ran his hands over her throat with one thought, _Help her!_

"Thanks, Mama."

"Ph-Phoebe?" Harry whispered, shocked when the words tumbled from her mouth. "…" He was speechless, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Flies, Mama, are better caught with honey," the youngling said with a laugh, using the tip of her tail to push his chin up. _**"I can still speak my natural language, too!"**_ she made sure to tell him.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," Harry scolded softly. Phoebe looked down, her body slumping. "I'm happy that you can speak like this, little sunshine," he reassured. "You just scared me something awful…"

"_**I understand, Mama,"**_ she mumbled.

Harry tapped her nose with his index finger. "Phoebe, you had the wish to be able to speak English and not just understand it, am I right?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Well…it'll help when people are confused… I'll be able to talk to them…and people won't treat you like an outcast, Mama…" Phoebe answered, saying the last part softly.

"Those jealous people can rot for all I care! You're my baby, Phoebe! You're my number one priority!" Harry replied, a fierce light in his green eyes. "I'm proud of you, Phoebe."

Cedric smiled at his small, slightly-feminine-bodied boyfriend. He stepped over and gently pushed Harry's deep-black hair out of his eyes. "You're a good mother, Harry," he said softly.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked emotionally, giving a few fake sobs.

"You know you're a sweetheart, Phoebe," Cedric answered, laughing when she tackled him and nuzzled his cheek.

Harry smiled before quickly undressing and slipping into the water while Phoebe kept the Seventh Year busy. He laughed when Cedric looked between him and Phoebe then pouted. "Sorry, Cedric," Harry said, still laughing.

"You're not sorry at all," Cedric replied before grinning. Leaning over, he whispered to Phoebe, "You know what a cannonball is?" She nodded. "Will you help me get Harry back?" She nodded again but was giving a mischievous smile.

Cedric used magic to be rid of his clothing while Phoebe ran in front of him and in Harry's view. He jumped in the water right after her well-performed cannonball. Cedric laughed with his successful revenge when he looked to see Harry pouting, suds decorating the Fourth Year's dark hair from the wave that had splashed him in the face.

_**Break**_

"What had you so worried before we ran?" Cedric asked Harry softly as they relaxed in the water, the older holding Harry closely to his chest.

Harry sighed, leaning his head on Cedric's shoulder.

"_**If you can't trust your lover, Mama, who can you trust?"**_ Phoebe asked, tilting her head to the side. She still felt a little disheartened but understanding about Harry not wanting her to talk in English unless he spoke to her in the language first. She knew that he was scared that people would try to take her from him and try to experiment on her.

"_**He's not my lover…"**_

"_**Yet."**_

"_**When did you become so wise, little sunshine?"**_ Harry replied with a smile before tilting his head so that his lips brushed Cedric's ear as he said, "Phoebe heard Professor Moody turning the Tri-Wizard Cup into a Portkey… We don't know where it goes, but I don't want to take the chance that it's somewhere horrible… Moody hasn't felt right to me since he stepped into the Great Hall at the beginning of the year…"

"I understand, Harry," Cedric replied, tightening his hold for a few moments. "But…I don't want _you_ getting hurt, either! We can protect Fleur and Viktor together easier than if it were just you alone… You're always alone in the end, Harry, and I'm tired of it," he added, whispering the last part.

Harry gave a soft hum of thoughtfulness at Cedric's last statement. "…Cedric… How did you know?" he finally asked.

"Hogwarts Grapevine," was the easy answer.

Harry snorted. "'Three men can keep a secret if two are dead,'" he quoted softly before adding, "'The only man one can trust is a dead one.'"

"…You can trust me…" Cedric murmured, getting a nod of agreement from Phoebe. He reached over to scratch a certain spot on the dragon's head, getting a draconic smile of contentment.

"I…didn't mean it like…like that…" Harry quietly whispered, almost as if talking to himself.

"I know…I'm just making sure you know that you can trust me."

"_**Me, too!"**_

Harry smiled at his boyfriend and youngling before leaning over to kiss Phoebe's forehead then turning around to press his lips against Cedric's willing mouth.

_**Break**_

Harry stood up on his toes and kissed Cedric one more time, softly saying, "I'll see you tomorrow," before disappearing behind the Gryffindor Portrait.

"Good night, lover-boy," the youngling teased with a draconic smirk then slipped through the door to go up to bed with Harry. _**"Mama?"**_

"_**I don't…have a very good feeling, Phoebe…"**_ Harry murmured when her concerned expression came into view of his paler-than-normal face. _**"I'm worried about him…"**_

"_**You love him, Mama,"**_ she replied softly, giving a small smile when Harry's eyes widened.

"_**How can you be so sure…?"**_ he asked quietly, looking down.

"**You**_** can't see yourself with him, Mama…but I can, and I love the way you two are together… Will I be calling him Dad soon?"**_ she answered, asking the last part playfully.

"_**Phoebe!"**_ Harry scolded, his blush ruining the effect of his voice as the young dragon burst with laughter.

Harry sighed happily as he climbed into bed after getting his pajama pants on. Giving a soft, small moan as he stretched before snuggling into the blankets, he ignored Phoebe's sniggering as the dragon followed his example. Harry held her close after he covered her with the blankets, enjoying the feel of her head on his chest.

"_**What's wrong, Mama?"**_ she whispered, turning her head to look in eyes that created the birth of her own eyes' color.

"_**How can I love him…when everyone I love gets hurt?"**_ Harry asked in barely above a whisper, curling up around his youngling as he trembled.

"_**Mama… Haven't you noticed that everyone who loves **_**you**_** gets hurt, too? Well…I didn't mean that like it came out but… Grr… You get my point!"**_ She growled at Harry when he laughed at her for mixing her words up. _**"I love you, Mama, and so does Cedric. If you think loving us will get us hurt, then you're wrong,"**_ she continued when the wizard calmed his amusement at her expense. _**"You'll try your hardest to keep us safe because you love us. We love you, and that is why we will do the same for you.**_

"_**We can protect each other if you open up to us, Mama… And Cedric isn't a pushover. He's survived this long, hasn't he?"**_ she finished, raising an eyebrow with her last question.

Harry stared at her long and hard before finally smiling and hugging her close. _**"I thought I was supposed to be the wise one,"**_ he eventually stated with a small laugh.

Phoebe nuzzled Harry's cheek. _**"Good night, Mama."**_

"_**G'night, little sunshine."**_

_**Break**_

"Good morning, love!" Cedric greeted with a smile as he hugged Harry tightly, lifting him from the ground to spin in a circle. As he sat him back on his feet, the Hufflepuff pressed a kiss to the younger teen's lips.

"Mmm… Morning," Harry replied through a quiet moan, tucking his head under the taller teen's chin. "I could get used to this," he added with a little grin.

"_**Mama, you're going to be late for class if you don't hurry and get something to eat,"**_ Phoebe informed, herding them with her wing into the Great Hall.

"Where's Fleur and Viktor?" Harry asked as he looked around the hall.

"They're sitting with Slytherin for breakfast. Do you want to join them?" Cedric replied, smiling as he kept an arm around Harry's waist.

Harry grinned as he spotted Fleur, and he put a finger over his lips to signal to Cedric and Phoebe. He tiptoed once he got close to her before grabbing her shoulders and whispering, "Boo!" in her ear.

Fleur DeLacour shrieked. "'Arry Potter!" she scolded, knowing that it was not working from the grin on his face. "Vou scared ze life out of me!"

"You're still breathing!" he replied cheerfully as he sat opposite her with Cedric sitting to his left and Phoebe coming to his right. "Good morning, Viktor," he said to the Bulgarian sitting beside the Veela.

"Good morning. Did yoo both sleep vell?" he asked through his muffled laughter as Fleur smacked his shoulder.

"Better than I have in a long time," Harry answered as Phoebe nuzzled his cheek. He fixed a plate of country-fried steak, fried sugar ham, and grilled chicken for his little youngling before fixing his own plate.

Cedric looked at Harry with mild worry, knowing that nightmares plagued his sleep, before turning to Viktor and Fleur. "I would have slept better if not for Cho trying to slip a love potion to me in the form of tea. I always drink a cup before I go to bed," he said, also explaining that it helped him sleep.

Lime-emerald eyes glowed in fury, but only Phoebe saw it because Harry kept his head down. _**"Are you okay, Mama?"**_ she asked softly after swallowing the bite of ham in her mouth.

Harry leaned over and softly kissed her forehead. _**"I'm fine, little sunshine,"**_ he answered just as softly before hearing the beat of owl wings. "Mail call," he said as he spotted Hedwig. He moved his hair from his right shoulder before Hedwig landed there. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, girl," he said to the snowy owl. "I'm sorry for that. This year's been absolutely hectic."

She nipped his ear affectionately, showing that she was not mad at him. Harry smiled as he took the letter from her leg and fed her a few strips of bacon. She nipped his ear again before leaving.

Cedric smiled when Harry's eyes lit up as the Gryffindor read the letter he had received. "What's got you so happy?" he asked softly.

"My godfather caught the guy who framed him!" Harry replied quietly, not forgetting the warm comfort the older teen had given him when he had told him the story behind his parents' deaths. "He's turning him in at noon and wants me to be there to be a witness and to give memories…" Harry frowned slightly, anger clouding his eyes. "Dumbledore doesn't know…or the old man would try to stop him…"

"It'll be fine, Harry," Cedric murmured as he wrapped an arm around the teen and held him close.

"Do you think you could come…?" Harry asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I can't… I'm sorry, Harry… We have to present a project to Professor McGonagall…" the Hufflepuff answered sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry," he repeated.

Harry smiled at him. "It's okay, Cedric," he replied truthfully. "You don't need to apologize."

"But… Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Phoebe used the tip of her tail to smack the back of his head, getting a laugh from Harry.

"Okay…I'll take that as a 'yes'," Cedric grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Phoebe will keep me safe! She's my knight in shining scales!" Harry said with a laugh, Phoebe sniggering beside him while Cedric continued to grumble among Fleur's and Viktor's added laughter.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Well…there's Chapter Two for the hungry readers! XD

Now…REVIEWS, PLEASE! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe's Magic

Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry sighed as he stumbled from the Floo in the Ministry of Magic, Phoebe's claws digging into his shoulder. _**"Are you going to stay in your small form?"**_ he asked her as he walked up to the statue that was the centerpiece of the Atrium.

"_**People will underestimate me that way, Mama,"**_ she answered. _**"I'm sure that's one of the reasons you've got by so well in your life."**_

Harry laughed as he looked for his godfather, knowing very well the truth of that statement. "This statue is absolutely hideous," he said as he gazed upon it, having figured that it would be easier for Sirius to find him instead of the other way around.

"What makes you say that, young man?" an offended voice questioned.

"Well, it's quite obvious! Goblins hate wizards, Centaurs don't want anything to do with wizards, and House Elves are forced into _slavery_ by wizards… Is it that hard to understand why it's so horrible?" Harry replied, looking to his left at the man who had questioned him. "Sirius!" he exclaimed with a large smile, throwing his arms around his godfather. "You messed up your voice! I didn't even know that was you!"

"I'm a Marauder, pup, through and through! What do you expect?" he asked, hugging the teen as well. "We missed you, Harry," he confessed before saying, "But we don't have time for catching up right now. Remus is right over there with Pettigrew, and we're supposed to be in Courtroom Seven."

"Then let's go!" Harry responded, pulling his godfather through the quickly parting crowd to get to the elevator, which Remus was standing in front of with a short, chubby, balding man tied in barbed chains. "He's not getting loose, is he?" the Fourth Year asked rhetorically with a dark grin.

_**Break**_

With Harry's memories of the night of his Third Year, Sirius's request for Veritaserum for himself and the rat of a man, and quite a few upset jurymen, the Animagus was cleared of all charges and given a weighty compensation.

"Sirius is finally free!" Harry shouted when the clapping started for the ex-convict. He picked Phoebe up and spun her around before nuzzling her nose with his own. _**"I'm so happy, Phoebe!"**_ he added to the shrunken dragon youngling.

"_**I can tell, Mama,"**_ she replied with a satisfied tone to her voice.

"Is that a _dragon_?" someone asked loudly, garnering the attention of most of the people present.

"It is law that no wizard may have possession of a dragon, Mr. Potter, and the rules don't bend for you!"

Harry looked up to see the Minister of Magic himself staring down his nose. "She is my familiar," he stated, not wanting to cause suspicion with the way she was born. "Even the Headmaster of Hogwarts cannot take a wizard's familiar, _Minister_," he added, spitting the title as though it caused a bad taste in his mouth.

"That is still a dragon, and you are still a wizard. It is not allowed!" The man's green bowler hat nearly fell from his head as he gesticulated with his hands. "Seize the beast!"

"**You will not take my child**!" Harry roared with all the fury a mother dragon would possess. His magic whipped around him, the image of a great, winged beast looming over him. "**Phoebe is my youngling, my daughter! Taking a child from its mother is strictly forbidden in the Great One's Law!**"

Phoebe leapt down from Harry's shoulder, growing as she did so. Their shoulders were at the same height, showing how much she had actually grown. With her larger size, the young dragon easily intimidated the Minister.

"My daughter is no beast… _You_ are the monster!" Harry stated, pointing at Cornelius Fudge.

"I don't care about your 'Great One'-"

Magic flared around Harry in a stormy whirlwind. "You don't care about Magic? Magic is the law of the land; Magic is the Great One!" he shouted as it lashed out around him. "I suggest you change your views, _Minister_, before Magic decides to abandon you," he said softly as the furious force calmed. "It will give you one more chance to prove yourself worthy of Its gift," he finished before turning toward Sirius. "Let's go home."

"Home sounds good, pup," the dark-haired man replied with a smile, pulling Remus and Harry to him in a tight hug. Phoebe nuzzled his cheek in congratulations as they left to the fireplaces in the Atrium.

"Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room!" they each called, Phoebe nestling herself in Harry's robe for the uncomfortable method of travel.

_**Break**_

Harry practically pounced on Cedric, Hermione having let the Hufflepuff Prefect into Gryffindor Tower. He kissed the older teen passionately, not even the homophobes being able to take down his good mood. "Sirius is free!" Harry exclaimed as Phoebe grew from her tiny size and flew in circles around the room in her own happiness. "And I got to tell the angry leprechaun off!"

"Er…'angry leprechaun'?" Cedric asked him, slightly dazed from the magic in his smaller boyfriend's kiss – magic that was still buzzing happily beneath the Gryffindor's skin.

"Fudge! He wears solid green, and he's short…and he's always got something putting a cob up his bum! The angry leprechaun!" Harry explained before pulling the older wizard down to kiss him again.

Even the gagging sound Ron was making couldn't dampen the good emotions swelling throughout the room.

"So… You're the one who's got my pup's heart?" a smooth voice asked from the portrait hole.

"Mr. Moony believes Mr. Padfoot shouldn't scare Mr. Diggory," another voice stated.

"Mr. Padfoot doesn't agree with Mr. Moony."

"Mr. Potter thinks Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony should stop doing that," Harry said.

"Th-that's the…the murderer!"

"You can't be serious!" Harry stated sarcastically toward where he heard the voice come from.

"Nope, that's me!" Sirius replied, getting a dry glare from Remus.

Harry rolled his eyes before looking up at Cedric. "You know that he's going to have the 'you hurt my godson and I'll kill you painfully' talk with you, right?"

"I would expect nothing less. If Phoebe accepted me so easily…how hard can it be for your godparents to?" he asked with a smile, stealing a quick kiss during Sirius and Remus's heated staring contest.

How hard, indeed…

_**Break**_

Cedric stumbled out of the abandoned classroom, his face paler than a ghost. _I'm going to have nightmares…_ he thought with a whimper, wanting to find a spell to keep his bits safe from the homicidal godparents.

When Harry came up beside him and took his hand gently, the Hufflepuff stood rigid. "Cedric? Are you alright?" Harry asked softly, raising his unoccupied hand to the taller teen's cheek.

"Yes," the Prefect squeaked, getting a chuckle from the Fourth Year.

"They were that hard on you?" Harry asked, lightly cracking his knuckles with half- mirth, half-mock-anger flashing in his eyes.

"N-not…too bad," the Seventh Year stated with a light stutter, pulling Harry to his own body tightly. "I'm just scared for the family jewels."

Harry laughed. "Just overlook their threats. I know you won't hurt me, Cedric…not if you can help it," he assured, wrapping his arms around the taller teen and pressing his lips to the tender skin of Cedric's neck in teasing kisses.

The Seventh Year tilted his head, giving the shorter teen more skin to lavish. He gave a quiet moan when Harry gently bit the skin between his neck and shoulder. He buried his hands in the black hair beneath his chin to lightly tug, pulling Harry's face up so that he could kiss him. "I'm going to miss you, Harry…" he said softly while panting. "…This is my last year…"

"…It'll…be okay…" Harry replied with a small smile. "Cross bridges when you get to them or you'll be going for a swim," he advised.

"Muggles come up with some of the greatest sayings," Cedric said with a laugh.

"And they can be applied to life, such as 'Just when you think you've hit rock bottom, life always has a way of handing you a shovel'," Harry replied, laughing as well.

"Crazy Gryffindor," the taller teen said fondly, holding the younger wizard tightly.

_**Break**_

"May I speak to you, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course, sir," Harry murmured quietly, standing to follow him from the Hufflepuff table.

Cedric reached over, wrapping his hand around Harry's slim wrist gently. "You know not to trust him, love… If he tries to hurt you…send Prongs, okay?"

Harry smiled softly at him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the Hufflepuff's lips. "You'll be the first to know," he whispered before leaving the Great Hall.

"You know what I want to speak to you about, don't you, Harry, my boy?" Dumbledore asked after the customary offering of lemon drops, tea, and a place to sit once reaching his office.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't," Harry answered, discreetly placing a calming hand over his inner pocket, where Phoebe had stashed herself after seeing Dumbledore coming toward her mother in the Great Hall. "You'll have to give me a little bit of information before I can help you," he added.

"This," the aged wizard said with a forceful tone, pushing a newspaper into Harry's view.

"…_Order for emancipation of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, found in the will of godfather, Sirius Black, that be carried out immediately should anything happen to leave him unable to take care of his godson when he reaches the age of thirteen…"_ Harry read silently, easily concealing a smirk. "I'm sorry, sir, but I wasn't allowed to see my godfather's will, even though it should have been brought to my attention long before he was declared innocent.

"I was informed – very well, might I add – that once reaching thirteen years of age, I was to not only become emancipated but also inherit everything Sirius owned.

"Ragnarok is a wonderful friend of mine, you know; I met him when I was eleven. He's taken very good care of me after the equality I declared us to have...actually, I believed I was inferior to him. He had never seen such a thing from a wizard before, even a Potter, a family who had always treated them as the equals, if not betters, that they are." Harry paused here, smiling as he remembered the King of the Goblins placing magical salve that healed most of his scars, even dimming the glaring atrocity of the curse scar on his forehead.

"Why did I not know of this, Harry? I am your magical guardian, after all-"

"Sorry, but no, you aren't." Dumbledore actually spluttered. "I didn't even know who you were until I came to Hogwarts, and because you didn't introduce yourself to me and inform me of all the command you _had _held over my life, that little bit was declared null and void," Harry explained. "I became my own magical guardian when my first bit of conscious, accidental magic occurred. …I believe I was…six...at the time."

"That is impossible-"

"Improbable, Headmaster, is the correct term. We live in a world where the only way something can be impossible is because one did not think of it," Harry amended. "I know how to destroy my curse scar, sir, but I haven't done so because I wouldn't be the mascot that the Light supposedly needs."

The young, yet powerful wizard knew he was pushing the old man's buttons. The customary 'I am senile' twinkle had all but disappeared, his face was turning a marvelous shade of reddish purple, and the 'trust me' aura was fading. All-in-all, Harry thought he was doing well for himself.

"Headmaster," Harry continued softly, "I can't keep allowing people to control me as they see fit. My life is my own, and I must live it…I am the only one who can… I am not saying that you are controlling, Professor, but you are a master at the chess game of life… You know where to put your pieces… Let me learn where to put mine with your honest _advice_, not your control…"

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly. "If this is about the Tournament…"

"No, sir! I…I'm thankful for it, actually… If not for it, then I wouldn't have Phoebe…or Cedric…and I wouldn't have met and became friends with Fleur and Viktor! I'll admit that it scared me at first, but I like the adventure…the thrill…except for the possibilities of a fiery or watery death that have jumped upon me so far," Harry explained, adding the last part with a laugh.

"Then why, Harry?" the aged wizard asked with a heavy sigh.

"I…" Harry bit his lip. "You've damaged my trust in you, sir…" he finally confessed. "I've lived with abusive, hateful relatives for over a decade… I didn't even know magic was _real_ until my eleventh birthday, and the only reason I left with Hagrid was because he was the only person I knew who seemed to _actually_ _**like**_ me! I didn't know that I even had a godfather until my Third Year, who I was then led to believe caused my parents' deaths… …I still don't know why my parents were killed in the first place…" he slowly and quietly explained, not surprised when Phoebe climbed up his arm to perch on his shoulder and rub her nose against his cheek.

"_**It's not your fault, Mama…"**_ she said, attempting to soothe the young Gryffindor.

"I understand, Harry… I should tell you everything…I know I should! But I can't bring myself to… I want you to have a childhood…something that every person is entitled to," the Headmaster replied, his eyes lighting up slightly with a smile at seeing the small youngling.

"I…I was never able to be a child, Professor… I've been…been…" Harry bit his lip to try to stop a tear from sliding down his face.

Dumbledore left his chair and kneeled in front of Harry. "What is it, Harry?" he asked gently, taking the teenager's small hands in one of his, laying the other on the shoulder that was unoccupied.

"I've…never told anyone… Not even Phoebe…even though she knows because of my magic and mind giving birth to her…" Harry cringed before taking a deep breath. "Out with it, then…" he said to himself. "I've been…starved…gashed and sliced and …whipped and burned… What's worse…I haven't been innocent since I was six… The most horrible? …I can't tell Cedric… He'd never want to even look at me again!"

Harry threw himself against the Headmaster, crying almost silently against the old man's shoulder, and Dumbledore said, "Harry… I'm so sorry… I never knew… I only ever thought of placing wards on the house you live in to protect you from what was outside…never from what was inside… But you will always be innocent…"

Harry merely cried…until he had cried himself to sleep.

Phoebe jumped down from her mother's shoulder, growing to her full size before she landed. She looked down at Dumbledore, her chin able to rest on his head at his full height. "Professor," she mumbled, ignoring his shocked look as she continued, "What advice would you give to Mama?"

The gentle melody of a woman's voice coming from the dragon surprised Dumbledore, but he pushed the fact of Phoebe speaking in English to the back of his mind to process at a later time. "I…would tell him not to bottle himself up as he has…

"He needs to tell Mr. Diggory of his past… The boy truly has the heart of a Hufflepuff, and he will help Harry much the same as Lady Hufflepuff would…

"Harry needs to trust what his heart tells him. If it says to fall off the greatest of cliffs, then he should…" Dumbledore paused there as he conjured a sofa to lie Harry on, Phoebe curling around it and extending her wing over him to keep him warm. "I would know following one's heart… My mind says that he should have a childhood…while my heart says that he should be told everything to help him live longer than just being a mere child…"

"Mama was never a child, Professor," the large dragon replied. "It is difficult to be a child when you are beaten until you can't walk for burning a single sliver of bacon," she continued. "I had never even seen Mama have fun until he and Cedric bathed together in the Prefect's Bathroom…er…never mind… I shouldn't have said that…"

Dumbledore gave a few chuckles before laughing. "You have been around our favorite Groundskeeper quite a bit, haven't you?"

She blushed before snorting, a plume of smoke exiting her nose and blackening the laughing Headmaster's face.

_**Break**_

Harry groaned as he woke. "It feels like a troll is beating on my brain…" he said, groaning again as he held his head carefully. He tensed slightly when his hand was moved and fingers slid through his hair. Slowly opening his eyes, he smiled not only for the dim lighting but for Cedric, too. "What time is it?" he asked quietly.

"Nearly curfew," the Hufflepuff answered, continuing to slip his fingers through his small boyfriend's soft hair.

"I was going to say 'good morning'…but…'good night' works just as well," Harry said with a small laugh, biting his lip gently when it made his head throb. "Owie…" he mumbled before asking, "Are we in the Headmaster's Office?"

"No, the Hufflepuff Common Room," Cedric answered, frowning when Harry tensed. "Don't worry; you're safe," he added, the frown fading as he lifted the small Gryffindor to hold him tightly. "We changed the password and put a charm on it that won't allow anyone who isn't a Hufflepuff to know unless that person can be trusted."

Harry gave a soft sigh as he relaxed before jerking into a seated position, cradling his head when the room spun. "Wh-where's Phoebe?" he asked, his words slightly slurred from the dizzying sensation.

"Right here, Mama," she answered, touching her nose to Harry's cheek. She decided to ignore her mother's fussing over speaking in English. "I spoke to Dumbledore this way, Mama," she said, causing him to fuss even worse. Rolling her eyes, Phoebe poked his opposite shoulder with her tail, and when Harry turned to look, she pushed him into Cedric, sniggering when her plan of distraction worked better than she thought it would.

The brunette pulled the smaller, raven-haired teen closer to him as he kissed him softly. "Stay with me tonight?" Cedric asked with a smile. "H-Harry?" He held the younger teenager closely. "What's wrong?"

"N-no…please…no…" Harry whimpered, his body trembling and trying to push Cedric away.

"Phoebe! What…?" Cedric gazed into Harry's unfocused eyes as he tried to calm the young wizard.

"Mama! Mama!" Phoebe was very careful as she wrapped her tail around his arms to keep him from hurting himself. _**"MAMA!"**_ she roared, blinking at the volume of it when the echo faded.

Harry's eyes welled with tears as the lime-emerald green cleared. "Cedric…I… I'm so sorry…" he whispered before burying his face in the brunette's neck.

"Harry… Harry! Whatever it is, don't worry about it!" Cedric assured.

"Not innocent…damaged…no good…useless…"

Cedric pushed Harry back from his neck at half an arm's length before crushing his lips against Harry's. "Tell me what's hurting you, Harry… Let me help you…"

Harry told him.

_**Break**_

"Harry," Cedric murmured when the younger wizard finished the tale of his life, "I would never make you…or even _ask_ you…to do something you don't want to. Someday…when you are comfortable again…I can show you…the good side…"

Harry bit his lip as he snuggled further into Cedric's warm embrace. "…Someday… And…thank you…" he slowly and quietly replied.

"Let me rephrase my earlier question," the Hufflepuff said with a small grin. "Would you mind sleeping in the same bed as me tonight? No dirty thoughts, I promise."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Sure," he answered, moving to get up.

_Nuh uh! I want to carry you,_ Cedric thought, quickly standing with Harry in his arms bridal style. "You are extremely light for a fourteen-year-old," he calmly mentioned as Phoebe shrunk and climbed up his leg to settle on Harry's chest.

Harry pouted before yawning widely.

"Bed it is, then," Cedric said with a laugh.

_**Break**_

When Harry woke the next morning, he had never felt so warm and comfortable. Cedric's arms were around his waist, holding him closely, and Phoebe was curled up beside him, her head resting in the curve of his neck. He snuggled into Cedric's hold and nuzzled his face into the brunette's chest. "I could really start loving this," he murmured with a smile.

"Mmh… Me, too," Cedric replied, his tone garbled with grogginess. "What?" he asked when Harry laughed at him.

The younger wizard pointed at the Seventh Year's bed-head while still laughing and said, "Your hair…! It looks like mine does all the time!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow then shook his head at the easily-amused teen before giving a yelp when Phoebe snorted in her sleep, sending a black fireball through the canopy over his bed. A flush spread over his cheeks when he realized how tightly Harry was clinging to him at the shocking display the youngling created of her fire-breathing abilities. "Uh…Harry…?"

"Yes, Cedric?"

"Don't…don't move…" Harry cocked his head to the side. "I've, ah…got a small problem…to take care of… I'll…be right…back…" Cedric explained before darting out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Phoebe gave a soft laugh. _**"You got him all hot and bothered, Mama!"**_ she said in an accusing voice, the harshness ruined by her continuing laughter.

Harry blushed darkly.

The young dragon laughed harder as she said, _**"At least he's keeping his promise! I'm sure it's just sad that it's always his hand keeping him company!"**_ She literally roared with laughter at the scandalized look on her mother's face.

"_**DIRTY-MINDED, LITTLE HOODLUM!"**_

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Three!

Damn, Phoebe's such a raunchy one, isn't she? Tee hee! I fit my own personality in for her! I'm worse than she is! XD …Well, except for blowing holes in bed canopies with fireballs… I've never done that before. LMAO

Pop me a review and make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe's Magic

Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

Okay…let me see… So far, I've got Harry with a youngling dragon, Harry's got Cedric (or vice versa), Sirius is free, and I've had the Dumbledore Confrontation that I usually have at some point in every story… All I'm missing, really, is the Third Task! Woot!

Yes, yes…short fic… Big damn deal.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry shivered lightly as he stood outside of the maze the Quidditch Pitch had been turned into. He had jokingly asked Dumbledore if they could not simply have a contest for who could catch the Snitch first, but the idea was shot down with laughs. Looking over at Phoebe, he smiled.

The golden dragon had grown exponentially in the last couple of months before the Third Task. Her fore- and hind-legs were taller than Harry, her shoulder at Dumbledore's head. Her lime-emerald eyes sparkled with mischief as she stared at her mother. _**"Are you afraid, Mama?"**_

"_**For being in the middle of summer, I'm freezing!"**_ Harry answered, getting a raised eye-ridge from his daughter.

Phoebe snorted, blowing a swathe of black fire at her mother and ignoring the shocked gasps. _**"Better?"**_ she asked, grinning when Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"_**Much!"**_ he gasped, fanning his face. _**"Thank you,"**_ he appreciated sincerely. _I hope Cedric will be okay,_ he thought to himself as they ran into the maze, Viktor and Fleur following after them.

_**Break**_

Harry came across Fleur as she was being pulled under the hedges. "Fleur!" he hissed in surprise, leaping forward while willing, _Return to the beginning!_ "You'll be okay! I promise!" he assured as she slowly faded from the winding vines.

"Get down!"

The Fourth Year dropped to his stomach, a spell flying over his head. Rolling over, he spotted a glassy-eyed Viktor. He growled when he realized what was happening to his Bulgarian friend. Getting to his feet, Harry made his way to the older Champion, easily dodging the few spells sent at him. Using his slight weight, he jumped at Viktor and slammed into him, clamping his hands on each of the elder wizard's temples.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

Ignoring Cedric's panicked questioning, Harry willed strength into Viktor's mind to fight off whoever was controlling him. _Can you hear me, Viktor?_ the young Gryffindor asked gently, being careful with his direct connection to the Bulgarian's mind.

_Harry?_

_Yes, it's me. Follow my voice, Viktor._

_I can…barely hear you…_

_Come to me!_ Harry commanded, sending more mental strength into his foreign friend.

This had all taken only a few moments, and by the time Cedric made it to them, Viktor was blinking at Harry in confusion. "What the bloody hell, Viktor? You almost killed Harry!" he shouted, trying not to think of the green spell.

"He was placed under the Imperious Curse, Cedric," Harry said, panting softly from the exertion of using his mind to such an extent. "Do you want me to send up sparks for you, Viktor?"

"No. I vill send my own." Viktor rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "I cannot believe that I vas stupid enough to let my guard down."

"It's not your fault… After all, I doubt you stay so alert around your own headmaster's guests," Harry replied as he stood with Cedric's help. "Be careful, Viktor," he murmured before turning to run, continuing in the same direction he had been taking.

"I'm sorry I was so angry at you," Cedric apologized sheepishly, giving the Bulgarian a little grin.

"It is okay. Yoo did not know," was the reply. "Go. Take care ov Harry."

_**Break**_

Harry panted for breath as he sprinted beside his taller boyfriend, vines reaching for them to pull them down. When they stood beside the glow of the Triwizard Cup, Harry couldn't help but whimper softly. "It's the only way out…"

"Take it! You deserve the win, Harry!"

"No… I…don't have a good feeling…" Harry wrapped his arms around himself.

With a huff, Cedric pulled the Gryffindor against him and took the younger teen's hand, saying, "It's our only way out," as he wrapped the smaller hand around the handle and grabbed the Cup with his free hand. "Where the hell are we?" he whispered as he helped Harry up from their landing.

"Tom Riddle, Senior… It's…Voldemort's father…" Harry trailed off into a cry of pain, clutching his forehead.

"Wormtail…" a raspy voice gasped. "Kill the spare…!"

With a cry of, "Avada Kedavra!" green light was sent speeding toward the Seventh Year.

Time seemed to slow as eyes as green as the spell light watched the beam come closer and closer to Cedric, and he cried out sharply as he moved.

Time resumed its natural speed.

"NO!" Harry shouted, leaping in front of Cedric as a green light flew at his boyfriend.

"Harry!" Cedric caught the airborne wizard as the raven-haired teen flew at him, wisps of smoke rising from Harry's skin. "No…Harry… Please…" he whispered, ignoring the outraged screaming until something caught his attention with a terrifying grip.

"Forgive me, Lord Voldemort!"

"Stop your sniveling, Wormtail, and get the boy! His blood is still warm!"

Cedric looked at Harry before realizing that the lime-emerald eyes were blinking at him.

"…Cup…" the young Gryffindor rasped.

"_Accio_ Triwizard Cup!" Cedric yelled, pointing his wand at the trophy and holding onto Harry tightly when it slammed into his hand. When he reappeared, people shouted happily until they noticed how tightly he was holding onto Harry and the fact that he was anything but joyful. "Harry…love… Talk to me…please…"

"_**MAMA!"**_ Phoebe roared in anguish, diving down onto the pitch from where she had been circling after Viktor was removed from the maze.

"Mr. Diggory, what happened?" Dumbledore questioned, taking note of the dark, black smoke rising from Harry's body.

"V-Voldemort! …Wormtail! …" Cedric choked as he held Harry tighter to his chest. "_A-Avada…Kedavra…_" he whispered, dipping his head to touch his forehead to Harry's.

A soft, pained moan came from Harry before an equally-quiet scream ripped from his throat. An orb of pure, malicious darkness ripped from the teenager's body, leaving him gasping for breath. "C-Cedric… Not dead…" he murmured. "…Tired…" He nuzzled into the Hufflepuff's chest before drifting into a calm sleep, smiling when Phoebe's nose pressed against his cheek.

"Cedric…calm down…tell me what happened," Dumbledore commanded softly and soothingly.

"Triwizard Cup… Portkey to graveyard…" Cedric took a few deep breaths as Viktor and Fleur ran up to him, Gabrielle holding tightly to her sister's hand as the Veela and Bulgarian kneeled beside their English friends. "_Kill the spare_…a raspy voice… Voldemort… A half-bald, rat-like man…shot the Killing Curse at me… Harry jumped in the way…then told me to get the cup…" The brunette looked at Dumbledore with a lost glaze in his eyes and asked, "How did he survive it…?"

Dumbledore smiled as he answered, "It is best not to question such fortunes, Mr. Diggory."

Phoebe growled at the Headmaster, a billow of smoke surrounding the man. "You know," she hissed in his ear quietly before turning to Cedric and her mother. Leaning her head down to the Hufflepuff's ear, she whispered, "Climb on," while kneeling down to help the Seventh Year.

"Come this way, boy," Moody half-growled in his gravelly voice.

Phoebe whipped her head toward the Professor after Cedric and Harry were settled on her back. Black flame rocketed from her mouth, engulfing the man.

As Moody screamed in pain, his voice slowly changed. When the magical, black fire disappeared, an entirely different person stood in the bulky clothing.

"Barty Crouch, Junior!"

The man yelled as Phoebe slammed her golden-scaled tail against him, trapping him against the ground with her unbelievable strength. _**"Death Eater,"**_ she snarled, breathing the words into the wizard's face.

"Lord Voldemort will return!" he declared, his eyes wide in gleeful madness.

"You won't see it from where you'll be," a tall black man stated. "Would the dragon kindly remove her tail?" he asked, looking at Phoebe with a smile.

She gave a feral grin, pressing her tail into the man's chest harder until she heard something break. _**"Oops,"**_ she hissed with a chuckle, shrugging before giving a powerful beat of her wings. Lifting into the air, she took off toward Hogwarts. Completely bypassing the castle, she flew to the Forbidden Forest and the part she had practically claimed as her own when not with Harry.

"Phoebe…? What… Where are we?" Cedric asked softly, holding Harry tighter as she carefully landed.

"When I'm not with Mama, this is where I come. It's my home away from home," she answered, tilting to her side to help Cedric slide off of her back. She closed her eyes in concentration for a moment before giving a soft smile and nuzzling her mother's face. "Have a good sleep, Mama?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm…very good…" Harry murmured, giving a little grin as he nuzzled Cedric's neck. "Are you okay, Cedric?"

The Hufflepuff could not help the flabbergasted look that came over his face. "I should be asking you that! How did you survive the Killing Curse?"

Harry looked as confused as his boyfriend. "I…don't know… I just...want you to live…" he answered in a whisper, biting his lip when Cedric hugged him tightly.

The Seventh Year took a shaky breath before he murmured, "You scared me so badly… I thought…you were dead… I was so scared…"

The younger wizard reached up to gently tilt Cedric's face up. "There's no reason for you to be scared now," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around the older teen's neck. He gave a soft smile and pulled himself up to kiss Cedric tenderly. When they broke for air, he gently nipped the Hufflepuff's ear before whispering, "…Make love to me…"

Cedric gasped softly as Phoebe took off, flying into the sky to find Fleur and Viktor with the intention of assuring them of Harry's and Cedric's safe location.

Harry smiled as she left, happy that his youngling understood his need for privacy.

"Are you… Are you sure?" the brunette asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The raven smiled again as he lifted his head to kiss his boyfriend. "…I'm sure…" he murmured, turning so that he was straddling Cedric's thighs. A soft smile curved his lips as his eyes seemed to shine with their own light. "Trust me…"

"I do," Cedric replied without hesitation. Lust burned in his grey eyes as his lips curved in a lopsided grin. "I won't hold back," he warned, "But I will be gentle."

"That's all I want," Harry assured before finding himself on his back and feeling careful teeth sliding across his shoulder, pulling a soft moan from him.

_**Break**_

Harry gave a little hum of contentment as he slowly woke, the sound catching in his throat as everything that had happened the day before returned to him. Raising up, he ignored the fact that his naked body was straddling Cedric's equally-nude hips. He ran trembling hands over the soft, golden-tanned skin that covered the strong muscles of the Hufflepuff's chest, arms, stomach, and even across the tender lips of his mouth.

_He's okay…_ the raven let a small smile curve his lips as he lay back down, resting his ear over the steadily-beating heart. "I love you, Cedric," he murmured softly, repeating himself from the night before when the brunette had first taken him.

"Love you, too, Harry," was mumbled sleepily above his head.

"Mmm…did I wake you?" he asked quietly, a small smile curving his lips at the drowsy grin on Cedric's face.

"Kind of, but I don't mind," the Seventh Year answered with a yawn. He shivered from the soft touches Harry's fingertips were tracing over his chest and abdomen. He slid Harry's slight, yet strong frame up his body to kiss the teen slowly and lovingly. "Was I good for you?" he asked softly, completely serious.

"Amazingly," the younger answered truthfully. "So good in fact…" he murmured, raising up to straddle Cedric's hips again, "I wouldn't mind a repeat performance…"

Cedric grinned, unable to stop the expression, before asking, "Are you sure? …You're not sore, or anything?"

Harry gave him a soft smile, lying back down to press teasing kisses up the brunette's throat until he reached the sensitive ear. "…_Cedric_…" he breathed into his lover's ear. "_Please…_" he added, moaning the word.

"Your wish is my command." The Hufflepuff rolled to pin the raven beneath him, sliding his hands down to rest on slim hips as he nipped at a love bite on Harry's pale shoulder he had left the night before.

_**Break**_

It was well into the afternoon before the happy couple returned to the school. By that time, Harry had had _plenty_ of time to think over what had almost occurred and how he had almost lost his lover.

Cedric had always wondered why people were so fearful of his little spitfire, and now he knew why.

When they entered the school, Dumbledore was waiting with a twinkle to his eye that quickly faded behind bewildered, speedy blinks of his periwinkle-blue eyes. "Harry, my boy… Whatever has you in such a tizzy?" he wondered, quickly thinking better of offering any lemon drops. He feared for his beloved candy's safety.

"_**Where is that slimy bastard?**_" the raven snarled, black and lime-emerald whirling around him in a stormy gale of magic.

"Language, my boy," the Headmaster stated even as he turned to walk down the hallway. He knew that the young Gryffindor would be seeking retribution and would not be sated until he got it. After all, Magic had imbued itself into the boy, and It was a being of justice.

Instead of listening to the wizened wizard, Harry hissed, "_**I'll kill that bloody cocksucker!**_" His speech walked a fine line between Parseltongue and English.

Cedric shivered at the sound of the Gryffindor's voice, loving the way the younger wizard's temper made him all the more beautiful to behold. Leaning down to the smaller male's ear, he murmured, "I hope later you'll talk dirty to me, love…"

Harry grinned at him, the magic swirling and sweeping around his body adding a beautiful darkness to his already-beautiful, pale skin. "By the way, Headmaster…" the teen whispered with a scary light to his face as they came to where the Death Eater was being kept, "I'll deal with you when I get through with this monster."

Cedric watched as Dumbledore paled slightly, understanding dawning on him when Harry made him stay outside and screams echoed through the thick wood of the door.

_**Break**_

Harry felt his magic well up even further, and he unleashed it on the Death Eater sitting before him.

The sniveling man screamed as lacerations spread across his skin, the blood being blocked so that he wouldn't fall into the bliss of unconsciousness or bleed to death.

Harry wanted to play, and his magic was eagerly rising to the call.

Another scream echoed as the teenager slid into Barty Crouch, Junior's, mind, completely ravaging it from the inside out.

_**Break**_

Cedric showed no fear when his small boyfriend stepped out from the door and made no noise of shock when bloody footprints were left in the Gryffindor's wake.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said cheerfully, getting the wizened wizard's attention before his face became thunderous and he snarled, "_**Why the hell was a Death Eater able to Polyjuice **_**Mad-Eye Moody**_**? Why the hell was a Death Eater even able to get into Hogwarts?**_"

Before Dumbledore could even begin to answer, a flash of the blazing magic housed within Harry struck around the teen.

Harry knew no more as his eyes shone with a shimmering-grey light.

Dumbledore quickly kneeled before the teen as a voice that was male and female, yet neither at the same time, came from the much younger wizard.

"We are as pleased with you, Albus Dumbledore, as we are with Cornelius Fudge… And that is not very much, we assure you," were the soft-spoken, powerful words.

Cedric stared at his lover in surprise, blinking in confusion as he gazed into the Fourth Year's eyes. "Harry…?"

Harry turned to the brunette, and a serene smile curved pale, red lips. "Cedric Diggory… You have our blessing to be with our Childe."

"Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Your confusion amuses us. We are miracles, we are life, we are the Great One… We are Magic."

Cedric resisted the urge to beat his head on the wall. "Pleasure to meet you, honestly, but is Harry okay?" he asked softly, leaning forward slightly in the slight desperation he felt to be assured of his lover's safety.

"Our Childe is very well, Cedric Diggory. Do not worry for him," was all that was said before Magic turned back to the Headmaster. "If you allow yourself to make such a mistake as this again, Albus Dumbledore, and cause harm to our Childe and/or his heart, we will not be so forgiving as to merely place yourself in our presence."

Cedric quickly reached out to catch his lover as the raven collapsed. "Harry…? Love? Are you…"

"I'm fine, Cedric," Harry murmured, nuzzling the beautifully-tanned skin of his lover's neck.

"What did Magic mean by…harming your heart?" he wondered, confused as to how that could be possible.

Harry smiled softly and pressed a small kiss to the Seventh Year's neck. "You, Cedric… You're my heart…" he answered after leaning back a little to stare into grey eyes.

Cedric blinked then tilted Harry's head back with the hand he buried in soft, raven-black hair before almost crushing their lips together and delving into the warm, sweet cavern of his lover's mouth.

Dumbledore watched the two kiss with a pink tint on his cheeks, finally deciding to leave them be before Magic returned to give him another verbal lashing.

_**Break**_

"Harry! Love! You won't believe it!" Cedric called as he came sprinting down the hallway toward his lover, lifting the small teen and spinning in a circle.

"What won't I believe?" Harry asked after being put back on his feet, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"I did it! I got it!"

Harry blinked in confusion. "Got what?"

"Professor Flitwick is going to take me on as an Apprentice! I'm going to get my Mastery in Charms!" Cedric answered, grinning as he pulled Harry to him again and spun around.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Harry replied, smiling happily for the Seventh Year.

"You know what else is wonderful?" the brunette asked in a conspiratorial whisper after setting the raven on his feet for the second time in as many minutes.

"What would that be?" the Gryffindor wondered, his eyebrow raised as Cedric grinned.

"I'll be here for approximately three more years to complete it…" the Hufflepuff said in the same whispering voice, scooping Harry up again when a teary smile curved the younger wizard's lips. "And it gets even better…" he murmured, leaning down to whisper in the smaller teen's ear.

Harry positively _glowed_ throughout the rest of the day.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Four

To be honest, I think there'll only be one chapter left to this! I've got some shockers to create, and that'll be about it!

Just one favor, peeps…don't beg for a sequel…please? It drives me nuts when I get a review and all it says is either "update soon!" or "please make a sequel!". So please, refrain from leaving such a simple review on my last chapter? If I get any nuttier, I'll be put in this year's Christmas fruitcake!

But remember, reviews make authors and authoresses happy! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe's Magic

Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

Well…this is the last chapter for this short-short-short fic of mine. I'm just proud to have finished it! :P

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

While everyone else was taking the End of Year Exams, Harry was spending his time with his fellow champions. He knew he probably wouldn't see Fleur and Viktor again for a long time and wanted to spend what time he had left with them. They had become two of the closest friends he'd ever had.

Phoebe, her form only tall enough to put her head on his shoulder at the moment, was curled around him with her head in his lap. She was busy enjoying the slow, soothing, loving strokes of his fingers along her head before they suddenly became twitchy. Blinking out of her daze, she nuzzled her mother's stomach and softly hissed, _**"Mama? What's wrong?"**_

"_**It's nothing, little sunshine-"**_ he began to answer before she cut him off, raising her head to lightly tap his chin with her forehead.

"_**It's not 'nothing' if it's upset you. Talk to me, Mama… Papa's worried, too, though he's really good at hiding it because he knows how much it aggravates you,"**_ she stated, her tail twitching in annoyance with her mother's 'bottle it all up' attitude.

Harry bit his lip and dropped his head, letting his long, smooth hair hide his face.

"'Arry?" Fleur murmured, reaching over to run a gentle, slender hand through the silky, raven-colored hair. "What eez ze matter, petit frère?" she murmured, having taken to calling him her little brother seeing as she was beginning to love him as one.

Viktor laid a hand on the teen's slender shoulder, showing his support for the young Gryffindor that had worked his way into the Bulgarian's heart as a younger brother.

Harry sighed softly, wishing Cedric were there, too, but the Hufflepuff couldn't be exempt from exams because they were his NEWTS. "I…I'm going to miss you two so much… You've become my family here after Ron turned his back on me…" he whispered, not lifting his face to be able to hide the few tears escaping his eyes.

Phoebe leaned up to nuzzle her mother's cheek and murmured, "That's not all of it, Mama…" in English so that it would gain Harry's attention even quicker.

"I… I almost killed a man, Phoebe… I almost killed a man, and yet I feel no remorse… Is there something wrong with me?" he asked just as softly as her question.

"No, Harry," Viktor assured, wrapping a gentle arm around the teen's shoulders as Fleur did the same. "Yoo are _not_ a monster, and I vill not let yoo believe that lie. Bartee Crouch, Junior, is the monster. His manipulations vould hav taken Cedric avay from yoo, just as Vormtail vould hav taken him avay from you on the Dark Lord's command." With a fierce voice, the Bulgarian added, "Yoo must defend and protect who yoo love, Harry Potter! If someone is trying to kill Cedric, then yoo kill the bastard first! If someone is trying to take Phoebe avay, make it so they can't!"

Harry looked up at Viktor, shocked at the speech and even more so at the fact that the Bulgarian had said so much in one sitting. "Thank you, Viktor…" he whispered, reaching over to hug the foreign Seeker and ignoring Phoebe's whine of discomfort for a moment before pulling away. "Thank you, too, soeur aînée," he said to Fleur, calling her his older sister in slightly-accented French.

"Come, petit frère. Ze exams will be over wis een a few minutes. Ze time to return to our countries ees upon us," Fleur said as Viktor stood and gave them both a hand up from the ground.

_**Break**_

Fleur and Viktor wished Harry and Cedric all the luck they could, assuring them that they – and of course, Phoebe – were welcome to visit them any time they liked.

During their goodbyes, Harry had not missed Magic's flare as Viktor softly kissed Hermione. He had made her promise to not let the Bulgarian go, no matter how much of a hissy fit Ron wanted to throw on her.

_**Break**_

The train ride home was tense as not only Malfoy, but Ron as well, visited Harry with maliciousness driving them. Hermione and Cedric, both, were confined to the Prefect compartment because of the meeting they always held at the end of the year on the train.

He stared at the Malfoy heir with a bored, uninterested face as the Slytherin continued on and on about 'the mudblood and the weasel' leaving him for better company. He felt a tic start in his eye when he began insulting Cedric, and the blonde crossed the line when insulting his daughter.

Harry stood with all the rage of an incensed dragon mother, his wand lying on the seat beside Phoebe's smallest form.

"What now, Potter? Are you gonna stare me to death?" Malfoy said with a chuckle, looking back at Crabbe and Goyle with a shrug and roll of his eyes.

The Gryffindor breathed out slowly in a soft hiss as his eyes glowed with power. Lifting his hand, he willed the two cronies away, sending them flying down the hall. Once doing so, he moved faster than Malfoy could pull his wand and slammed a fist into the pristine, pale, unmarred jaw. "That was for Hermione," he hissed, striking his other fist into the pale-blonde's stomach, "That was for Cedric," he continued, hiking his knee up to crush into the bent-over Slytherin's nose, "That was for Phoebe," he finished. Promptly closing his door and locking it with the will so it would open only for Hermione and Cedric, he ignored Malfoy's pained whimpers as he sat beside Phoebe and lifted his youngling into his lap after pocketing his wand.

"_**Feel better, Mama?"**_ she asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"_**No, not better… He's always whining, so I'll give him something to **_**really**_** cry about,"**_ he answered with a grin.

_**Break**_

"Your Uncle is waiting, Harry…" Hermione mumbled as Harry talked with her parents.

Harry simply gazed over at his relatives, sighing softly and gently hugging Hermione. "I guess I'm off, then."

"Bye, Harry… And be careful," the young witch said in farewell.

Harry walked slowly, pulling his trunk behind him as Cedric came up and wrapped an arm around him. The two wizards smiled at each other under Vernon's furious glare.

"Boy! You're wasting our precious time! Now get in the car!" the puce-faced whale spat.

Harry looked at Cedric with a smirk on his lips before facing his uncle again with a blank face. "I'm sorry, Uncle, but that is quite impossible. I'm afraid you will no longer be paid for my stay in your…_kind, loving_ home. I shall be moving to Hogwarts as of this very moment, seeing as I have all of my things with me now."

"Stop your lying this minute, you little heathen," Petunia hissed, reaching out to grab him by the ear.

Cedric grabbed her wrist and glared into the woman's eyes. Grey flashed bright silver with the power buried inside of him as a magical wind blew through the area. "Lay a single finger on him… _I dare you_," he hissed, only letting the appendage free when Harry laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"I know you were being paid to take care of me or you wouldn't have done it, so there's no point in trying to deny that, Aunt Petunia." Avada-Kedavra-green eyes glowed as he said, "As the Heir of the Evans Family, so dubbed by Lilith Evans nee Potter, I hereby disown you, Petunia Evans nee Dursley, from the Evans Family and strip you of all rights, privileges, and inheritance gifted to you by the holding of such a name," he said, the wind slowly calming as the deed was finished. "I hope you enjoy your life as a pathetic Squib married to a pathetic Muggle with an equally-pathetic son."

"Shut up, you sniveling brat!" she nearly screeched but somehow did so quietly to keep from drawing attention to them. "You can't leave us that easily! We signed a contract with Dumbledore to keep you until you're seventeen!"

"I'm _special_, Aunt Petunia," Harry stated slowly, as though speaking to someone incapable of understanding common speech. "I am Magic's Childe – a powerful Being in more ways than you could ever hope to understand. Because I am so powerful, and I am not boasting, I have a soul mate to share this power with. When I reach the age of my magical inheritance, this power would be so great that I can _easily_ destroy half of England in a maniac rage. Why don't you imagine what would happen if I _tried_?"

Slightly shaking but hiding it, the horrible woman sneered, "That has nothing to do with our deal."

"But it has _everything_ to do with it!" Harry countered, a grin curving his lips. "My soul mate, the man standing beside me, is seventeen years of age. This means that I, also, may as well be." His grin widened as he added, "Besides, Sirius's will, when he was put in prison for killing thirteen people, became active and emancipated me. So I'm free to do as I please," before turning his back, wrapping his arms around Cedric's neck and kissing the Hufflepuff slowly.

Cedric gladly welcomed the kiss with a smile on his face, wrapping his arms around his small lover, who, if it was up to Magic, wouldn't be so small and fragile-looking for long.

With shocked people and gaping mouths left in their wake, they hailed a taxi and happily made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom looked up as they walked in, surprised to see both of the Triwizard Champions coming into his pub. "What can I help ye fine young lads with today?" he asked as they came up to the bar.

"We just need a single room for the night," Cedric answered before Harry raised three fingers.

"Make that three nights, please?" the raven questioned, already pulling out the few galleons to pay for the room.

"Here's yer key," the bartender said, handing them the small item and pointing at the book in front of him, "If I can just get ye to sign here."

They did so, and Harry slid his hand across the signatures so that only Tom would be able to read their actual names. "I hope you don't mind, but the less people who know, the better," he said, getting a cheery wave.

"It's no problem, lads. Head on up to ye room, and I'll send some supper up."

_**Break**_

"Why did you want three nights?" Cedric wondered before noting Harry's 'spaced-out' look. He raised an eyebrow before realizing the raven was speaking to Phoebe telepathically. _I wish we had a connection like that,_ he grumbled to himself before blinking rapidly. _No! I change my mind!_ he thought quickly, remembering all the dirty thoughts he got up to sometimes.

"Hmm? Did you say something Cedric?" Harry asked as he sat his trunk at the foot of the bed.

"I asked why you wanted three nights," the brunette answered, doing the same with his own trunk.

Harry pouted, tears welling up in his lime-emerald eyes as he dejectedly-whispered, "I just wanted to spend some time with you…" while toeing the floor with the tip of his outlived shoe.

Cedric's eyes widened as he stepped forward, pulling Harry into a tight embrace as he quickly said, "I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering!" At the grin he could see crinkling the green-green eyes, he pursed his lips with a narrow-eyed glare. "You little-!" He lifted Harry to thump him on the bed carefully before tickling him unrepentantly.

Harry bit his lip as he tried to push the stronger teen's hands away, laughter escaping him as a particularly-sensitive spot was tortured with gifted fingertips. He twisted in a way Cedric thought was impossible, breaking just enough out of his hold to press a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm… Bold little thing, aren't you?" the elder wizard asked, hovering over the raven on his forearms and knees once the kiss was broken for air. He leaned down to steal another kiss, but his lover prevented that by wrapping his arms around Cedric's neck and his legs around the brunette's waist, arching up into the former Seventh Year. "Very bold little thing…" Cedric gasped softly, lowering himself to lay part of his weight on the younger teenager.

Harry gave a quiet moan as the former Hufflepuff's warmth seeped into him. "_Cedric_…" he whispered into the ear in front of his mouth, nibbling on the lobe.

Cedric shivered at the needy tone, a grin curving his lips as he asked in a seductive voice, "How about a...snack…before dinner?"

Harry returned the grin with a smirk, answering, "You read my mind," before the expression was kissed from his lips.

_**Break**_

Cedric followed his laughing boyfriend down Diagon Alley. "What's gotten into you, love?" he wondered, speeding up his pace to keep up with his lover.

"Do you need your half of the winnings for the Tri-Wizard Tournament for anything?" Harry asked randomly, looking up at his brunette mate.

"No… What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Fred and George Weasley's joke shop they had planned?" the raven questioned, stopping as he patted an inside pocket of his robes. Cedric nodded, also recalling that he had given the half of his winnings to his lover to keep track of for him – the raven was pretty handy for keeping _any_ spending to a minimum. "Then you should be connecting the dots of why I'm patting the pocket that I'm carrying our winnings in while mentioning the Weasley Twins, correct?"

Cedric's eyes widened as he stared at his little lover. "You…are the most brilliant, most selfless person I know, love," he murmured, leaning down to steal a quick, unexpected kiss from the Gryffindor.

"I know," the soon-to-be-Fifth-Year stated with a grin as Harry wrapped his arms around his mate, nuzzling the strong chest even as he wrapped them in his magic and disappeared without a sound, simply vanishing.

Cedric blinked as he looked around Hogsmead, noticing the little smirk on Harry's face. "What…was that…?"

"Something like teleporting, but without the annoying 'pop' sound from the air displacement," Harry answered, giving a soft hum of contentment as he felt Phoebe flying toward him, spotting her in the sky from Hogwarts before her form shrunk until she landed on his shoulder in her baby form.

"_**I missed you, Mama!"**_ she stated, happily nuzzling her mother's cheek. _**"Are we going to see them?"**_

"_**Yes, little sunshine. I'm very thankful for you telling me about them being here,"**_ Harry replied, stepping inside Zonko's to see two redheads at the counter. "Gred! Forge!" he called, waving to the Weasley Twins.

"Harry!" They left the man at the counter, coming over to wrap an arm, each, around the raven's shoulders. "What is our most lovely-"

"-Gorgeous-"

"-Striking-"

"-Absolutely wonderful-"

"-Don't forget gorgeous-"

"-amazing little brother doing in Hogsmead?" they finished at the same time, getting a laugh out of Harry as he blushed at the compliments while Cedric raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well, I noticed Zonko's was giving my favorite twins a hard time," Harry answered, taking their wrists in his small, but strong hands and pulling them out of the shop. "I think, after showing how buddy-buddy you were with the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived'," the raven rolled his eyes, "the manager was about to have a heart attack for refusing you," he finished with a wink.

"And what do you plan to do about this, O Cunning One?" they asked in sync.

"Why…Cedric and I are going to fund your little operation," Harry answered, leaning against his lover as a warm arm wrapped around him. "We have no need of the Tri-Wizard winnings, especially since I'd never let him spend it," he added, getting a wry grin from the brunette. "And because it symbolizes, at least for me, the good memories of the insanity of last year, I was able to talk Cedric into giving his half to you, as well, so that you two would be able to make many more good memories for people…" Harry sighed, his upped spirits diminishing as he said, "Those memories are going to be far and few between now…" Shaking his head, he grinned as he asked, "So… Do you accept?"

"Do we?" Fred questioned with a grin.

"Harry, Cedric, our good men," George added, the same grin on his face as the one on his twin's.

"You two have turned the tide for us!" they both said, gladly shaking the other two's hands to seal the deal. "Just let us get it in writing – the kind that Mum won't find of course."

"Yes…" Harry deadpanned, "She'd kill _me_ for this," he pointed at Cedric, "and by association, _you_."

"And we can't have that," the twins assured. "So, where do you want to finish up our little arrangement?"

"How about Gringotts?" Cedric asked at the same time as Harry.

"That's in Diagon Alley!" Fred stated in surprise.

"We may be able to Apparate, but we're not that good yet!" George added.

Harry grinned as Cedric wrapped warm arms around him, reaching out to take one of the redheads' wrists in each of his hands. "Let me do it," he said before they simply vanished, reappearing in a shaded corner of the lobby at Gringotts. "Stay here," he murmured before walking gracefully over to one of the tellers.

"Can I help you?" the Goblin questioned in a nasally voice, irritated with the witch that had just left.

"May I speak to Griphook, my family's account manager?" Harry asked, giving a pleasant smile as he waited for the Goblin to overcome the shock of a wizard actually remembering a Goblin's name. "My lover and I are going to be silent partners in a new business, so I suppose I'll like to speak to Stripclaw, as well. She is very brilliant in drawing up contracts."

As the teller sat in stunned silence for a few moments longer, Harry's pleasant, patient smile never wavered.

_**Break**_

The day and half left after the agreement between the four passed quickly, far too quickly for Harry's liking, but he was not as upset as Cedric would have thought him to be.

"Welcome home, love," the brunette murmured as they stepped through the Hogwarts Gate.

Harry smiled as Phoebe nudged his cheek happily, glad to have her mother back where she and he could live without anyone else's input. "My home," Harry whispered as he turned to face Cedric, "is wherever you and Phoebe are. You two are my everything."

Cedric gave a serene, relaxed smile as he held Harry close, tipping his head down to kiss the younger teen slowly and gently as a blaze of Phoebe's black flame surrounded them but never harmed them.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Five; End Story

SQUEE! Finally finished! You all would not _believe_ how many roadblocks I hit! FREAKIN GRR! :P

Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed my fic! Tell me what you think!

**EDIT:** Oh my freakin' God, I cannot believe I made such a stupid mistake! What REALLY bungles my buttons is the fact that it's one of the mistakes I hate THE MOST!

What once said, "'There is a business my lover and I are going to be silent partners in a new business…'" has now been FIXED and reads, "'My lover and I are going to be silent partners in a new business…'"

Freakin' SHIT, I hate those simple mistakes where you forget what you've already typed and your fingers just keep going while your mind's trying to catch up!

Bloody fucking hell… *facepalm*

**END EDIT**


End file.
